


Piccolo Day Fic 1: Happy Birthday, Piccolo!

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Piccolo Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: I wrote this in honour of Piccolo Day. Piccolo gets a birthday present off his favourite girl ^_^





	Piccolo Day Fic 1: Happy Birthday, Piccolo!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cute little scene to go with [this post](http://demoniclovedbz.tumblr.com/post/160459359346/omg-i-just-had-the-cutest-idea-what-if-pan-gives) that I made, in honour of Piccolo Day.  
> *Also check out [this image](http://demoniclovedbz.tumblr.com/post/160471041481/yo-i-doodled-the-thing-for-piccolos-b-day) by @mace-likes-dbz.

Piccolo stood outside the door of Gohan and Videl’s mansion, somewhat worried. They’d asked him to come over, and hadn’t said what it was about. Gohan had spoken to him – he hadn’t sounded upset or concerned about anything, but still… Piccolo had to wonder what was so urgent they needed him to come round.

_Click_. The door opened, and Gohan’s smiling face greeted Piccolo.  
“Hi!” He beamed. “Glad you could make it! Come on in.”  
“Is everything okay?” Piccolo immediately asked, stepping into the house. “Why did you want to see me?”  
“Oh… nothing big.” Gohan said. Piccolo looked at him, and frowned at the sheepish expression upon Gohan’s face.  
“ _Gohan_.” He spoke sternly. “What is it?”  
“Um…”  
“Happy birthday!” Videl’s voice took over before Gohan could reply.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, his entire body tensing and his fists immediately clenching at the sound of those two hated words. No. No, they had _not_ brought him here for that.  
“Gohan!” Piccolo barked, glaring at his alleged ‘friend’. “You know I don’t celebrate my birthday! How many times do I need to tell you!”  
“I – I know!” Gohan insisted, holding up his hands. “But it wasn’t my idea, I swear! Anyway, you’re here now… won’t you at least have some cake with us?”  
“No.” Piccolo growled stubbornly. “No birthday cake. No cards. No candles. No celebration. Today is just another day.”  
“Piccolo…” Videl sighed. “You have to be the only person in the world that doesn’t celebrate his birthday. Can’t you just be happy? Aging isn’t that bad – and you have a lifespan of about five hundred years anyway…”  
“You think this is about aging!” Piccolo snapped, turning to face her. “It’s nothing to do with – okay, look! You guys are both too young to know about Piccolo Daimao, but surely you must have an idea of who my father was? Or _what_ he was? Just ask Goku, he’ll gladly tell you! I don’t want to be reminded of it!”  
“Piccolo…” Videl mumbled. “That doesn’t have to make this a bad day.”  
“Listen. I’ll make this clear, so that you both understand.” Piccolo snarled. “On May 9th, before you two were even born, my father, the Demon King Piccolo took over the world and claimed it as his day. He terrorised the entire planet and killed a bunch of people, before finally being killed himself – by **your** father!” He shot an angry glare at Gohan, who lowered his eyes in embarrassment. “And if Goku hadn’t killed him, the entire human race would be extinct by now, **that’s** what May 9th is.” Piccolo continued on, his anger apparent. “The last thing he did was spit me out, and by the time I hatched I was already an orphan with four dead brothers. An old couple took me in and I burned down their house and killed a dog – so are you starting to see now why I don’t celebrate my birthday? This day is riddled with bad memories for me! I don’t want anything to do with it!”  
“I know that.” Videl insisted, clasping her hands together. “But please – just listen to me. Every other year we haven’t made a big deal of it, but… … Gohan.” She looked at her husband pleadingly, asking for his help, and Gohan cleared his throat.  
“To tell you the truth, this wasn’t our idea.” Gohan said. He looked at Videl. “Why don’t you go and get her?”  
“Okay.” 

Piccolo watched as Videl left the room, and he turned to Gohan.  
“What is this?” He demanded.  
“Here.” Gohan picked up a card from the coffee table, and held it out to Piccolo. “Open it.”  
“If it’s a birthday card, I’d rather not.” Piccolo stubbornly replied.  
“Just – do it.” Gohan ordered. “Please.”

Piccolo hesitated for a long moment, but eventually he let out a deep sigh.  
“Fine…” He growled. He reluctantly opened the envelope, and removed the card, and he looked down at it with a bored expression upon his face. … Hm. Piccolo frowned. That was odd. This card looked hand-made. It was covered in glitter… a lot of glitter actually, and an unnecessarily high amount of stickers. There was a lot of pink, and pictures of balloons and birthday cakes that were drawn in felt tip pen, the kind of pens Pan usually drew with… Piccolo swallowed. Suddenly, he started to get a warm tingling in his chest. Aww…  
“Open it.” Gohan’s voice came from beside him.

Piccolo didn’t respond verbally, but he obeyed. He opened the card to find… the most terrible writing. The letters were all different sizes, and some were less legible than others. Actually the message had been written twice, once in pencil, neatly and accurately, and then it had been written over in different coloured pens, by someone who looked like they were just learning to write. 

HaPpy BirthdaY PicColO

It was definitely a child’s writing. It was… Pan’s writing. Piccolo knew immediately, even without reading the rest of the card. Not that it stopped him reading it.

lOts and lots aNd lotSssS Of lOVe  
froM paN  
xxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxxxXXXx

Piccolo exhaled. Wow. Just… wow. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. She’d made him a card…? It must have taken her forever! Pan was just learning to write, and she struggled keeping all her letters on the same line. These were a little off, but compared to her usual efforts… Piccolo knew she must have worked really hard on this. She’d obviously tried her best to make it look neat…  
“Piccolo!”  
“Pan!” Piccolo gasped, his eyes darting up at the sound of her voice.

She came racing over to him, followed closely by her mother.  
“Happy birthday!” Pan yelled, throwing herself into Piccolo’s arms as he instinctively knelt down to greet her.  
“Uh – thanks.” Piccolo uttered, his cheeks darkening. He didn’t know how to feel… but she didn’t give him much of a chance to work it out.  
“Look!” Pan shrieked in excitement, almost hurting his sensitive ears. “I got you a present!”  
“Hm?” Piccolo blinked, and noticed that she was holding something. Actually, it was huge compared to her! How had he missed that?  
“Here!” Pan beamed, shoving a large but soft present into his hands. “Open it!”

Piccolo looked down at the present. It was wrapped in green birthday paper, with a lot of tape. A _lot_ of tape. It looked kind of messy for an adult…  
“Did you wrap this yourself?” Piccolo asked.  
“Yep!” Pan grinned proudly. “I didn’t get any help at all! And I picked your present! Do you like it?”  
“Heh. Well, I like the wrapping.” Piccolo smiled, staring down at the most secure present in the world. It looked difficult to open, and a part of him didn’t want to open it… He liked the way she’d wrapped it. It was sweet.  
“Open it!” Pan yelled excitedly. “Open it, open it, open it!”  
“Okay!” Piccolo laughed. “Can you help me?”  
“Yep!”

Gohan and Videl watched with smiles on their faces as Piccolo sat down comfortably on the floor, shifting Pan onto his lap, and the two of them struggled to battle through the excessive amount of tape Pan had used. It was a challenge even with Piccolo’s claws, but they did it eventually, and Piccolo pulled out his present, holding it up in front of them. It was a blanket, thick and soft to the touch, coloured green and purple. “It’s for when you meditate in the woods.” Pan explained. “So you don’t have to sit on the hard rocks.” She looked up at Piccolo, and smiled. “And if you get cold, you can put it around you. Like this.” She grabbed hold of the blanket and snuggled into him, wrapping it around herself. “See?”  
“Ha.” Piccolo smiled, and blinked. Wow… he wanted to cry. Honestly, he’d never… In all his life, he had never liked this day before. It had always been filled with bad memories and things he would rather forget; it always reminded him of a life he’d left behind, of being lonely and angry, and being a part of something he didn’t want to be a part of… and just like that, Pan had turned it around. In just a few short seconds, she had completely changed his opinion of this day – an opinion he’d held for decades. This was… this was the first birthday he’d ever enjoyed – it was the first birthday he hadn’t resented… and it was because of her. How did she do that…? 

Piccolo scooped Pan up into his arms and held her against him, his eyes scrunching shut before they did something embarrassing. “Thanks, Pan.” Piccolo smiled, hugging her tight. “This is the best birthday ever.”


End file.
